Un vieil ami
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Atteinte d'Alzheimer, Amy âgée de 87 ans reçoit la visite d'un vieil ami.


Le tic-tac de l'horloge emplissait la salle. Assise sur une chaise à bascule, une femme âgée porta son regard sur le fauteuil près d'elle. Même cinq ans après la mort de son époux, Amy s'attendait toujours à le voir. Elle oubliait qu'il était mort. Elle oubliait tout. Drame de la maladie d'Alzheimer.

Reprenant son va-et-vient au rythme de l'horloge, elle s'arrêta vaguement en entendant un bruit venir dans le couloir de la maison de retraite ainsi qu'une lumière apparaitre à travers l'ouverture entre la porte et le sol. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'oublie à nouveau. Elle reprit son bercement quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Un homme apparut à son seuil, sa grande silhouette se détachant du contour de l'ouverture.

Les yeux d'Amy se posèrent sur l'arrivant, ne voyant pas dans les yeux chocolat de l'homme, des larmes brillantes.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda Amy

- _Un vieil ami._ Répondit doucement l'homme au nœud papillon.

Il entra dans la pièce et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le fauteuil vide, les lèvres pincées avant de se mettre accroupi devant la vieille femme.

- _Tu te rappelles de moi Amélia ?_

- Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda Amy, la maladie accomplissant son triste destin.

- _…. Un vieil ami. Je peux rester dis-moi ?_

-_ Comme vous voudrez._

La malade reprit son balancement tandis que le Seigneur du Temps prit une chaise libre avant de se poster devant Amy, la contemplant comme si elle allait se briser en mille morceaux.

- _Amy ?_

La chaise se stoppa net et les yeux vieillis regardèrent l'homme en face d'eux, cherchant dans le peu de mémoire, un nom ou un souvenir.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _… Un vieil ami… Dis-moi Amy ? Tu penses quoi du nom de River Song ?_

River Song ? Amy avait toujours préféré les étangs, ils sont plus calmes. Les rivières sont si audacieuses, si dangereuses. Et les mélodies sont bien plus douces que les chansons. Les mélodies sont apaisantes, calmes et si tranquilles. Mais ce que l'ancienne compagne ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle ce nom lui réchauffait le cœur. Après tout, elle avait oublié.

- _Rien du tout._ Répondit la vieille femme avant de regarder de nouveau le châtain. _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _… Juste un très vieil ami._

Croisant les mains, l'homme dans une boite parla de tout et de rien. Il parla durant des heures. Il parla de choses aux noms étranges qui résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Amy, sans pour autant s'y graver. Il parla de Daleks, choses voulant exterminer selon lui. Il parla d'une boite où il disait que le dernier centurion avait attendu à côté. Il parla de la Chaire, chose étrange prenant une forme humaine. Il parla d'une certaine Sexy, une boite bleue répondant au nom de TARDIS et qui voyageait à travers l'espace et le temps. Il lui parla aussi d'un étrange ordre religieux. Mais qu'importe. Elle oubliait dès qu'il parlait. Foutue maladie.

-_Et Rory… Celui a attendu auprès d'une boite pendant deux mille ans._ Continua le châtain.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de l'ancienne rousse se forma. Comme un fantôme, un vieux souvenir tenta de percer avant d'être balayé comme un coup de vent par la malédiction de la vieillesse.

_- Rory…_ Tenta Amy.

- _Oui ?_ Dit le porteur du haut de forme en se penchant vers la première compagne qu'il avait eu avec ce visage. _Dis-moi donc ce qui y'a Amy, je t'écoute.. Je t'ai toujours écouté même si je faisais la sourde oreille._

Le regard vide de la femme se reposa encore une fois sur le visage triste de l'homme, luttant contre son handicap pour se rappeler qui était cet étranger et pourquoi le voir lui donner tant envie de pleurer.

- _… Qui êtes-vous.. ?_

- _Un très vieil ami, ma chère Amy. Un très très vieil ami._

Il continua son monologue en parlant cette fois ci, d'histoires se passant au far-west, d'aventure en compagnie de Van Gogh et ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'horloge ne sonne les huit coups du soir. Il lui parla aussi d'anges qui pleuraient. A ce moment-là, son regard se fit plus douloureux sans qu'Amy ne comprenne pourquoi.

Regardant vaguement l'aiguille continuait son chemin, le Docteur se redressa et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Amy qui encore une fois tenta de se rappeler qui était donc cet homme qui lui semblait si familier, pareil à un frère, pareil à un meilleur ami mais que la maladie et le temps lui avaient fait oublié et perdre.

-_Je vais devoir y aller Amy._

Réajustant sa veste noire ainsi que son nœud papillon en soie blanche, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de la petite vieille. Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Tout va bien Amy. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas seul, plus maintenant. Alors tout va bien._

La voix légèrement tremblante, le châtain posa ses lèvres sur le front ridé et murmura :

- _Au revoir Amélia Pond._

Il tourna les talons et ferma doucement la porte, si bien que personne n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un était passé voir celle qui perdait la mémoire, celle qui oubliait.

La lumière et le bruit revinrent durant quelque secondes avant de sombrer dans le silence de la maison de retraite. Seul le bruit de la chaise à bascule et celui de l'horloge résonnait à travers les murs

Se balançant les yeux clos, Amy arrêta tout mouvement un instant, une fine larme coulant le long de sa joue et une phrase au bout des lèvres.

- _Au revoir mon Docteur débraillé._ Murmura faiblement la fille qui avait attendu.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous :) ?_


End file.
